Hell Hath Birthed Love
by Faith Callaway
Summary: The Force Bond between Rey and Kylo Ren was getting stronger with every moment that passed. They both knew it, but someone else realized it as well. Leia believed that their bond could lead into a better future for everyone, she also believed that Kylo and Rey could finish off the love story of her parents, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala never could complete.
1. Chapter 1

Rey had known nothing else but her life on Jakku. As such, she was accustomed to the dry sand, the dessert heat, and the utter lack of art around her.

As she stood on the balcony of her room and looked out to the gorgeous view of Naboo, she hugged herself tenderly so that she could slowly get used to the cool air.

It was Leia's idea to land on Naboo. She knew that they couldn't keep running forever, exhausting resources, and tiring out those that was left of the resistance. It would have only served to aid the First Order's plan to find them and destroy what was left.

Rey heard stories of Naboo. Stories of art, bustling classical people, and the natural beauty that made the planet so inviting from those of distant lands. Nowadays, the lives on Naboo appeared as bleak as their surroundings.

Although, it was able to survive many dangers, The First Order's threat of tyranny frightened the beings and people. Even the loyal servants to the Naboo palace appeared afraid even through their genuine attempts to warmly welcome Princess Leia and The Resistance.

The palace itself, even though extremely elegant and extravagant looked as well felt like its' shine was feigning.

Rey sighed to herself as she thought of the one man who seemed to belonged on Naboo, but at the same time belonged in the deep darkness of the universe. Kylo Ren had begged for her to stay with him and rule the galaxy together.

His eyes held disparity; however, she couldn't take his hand. It did not mean she did not feel guilty from rejecting his offer. Even if Rey did not want to admit it to herself, she knew she and Kylo Ren shared a connection on Ach-To. She knew loneliness better than anyone, she knew of his loneliness, and she still rejected him.

Could she have added to his already growing list of reason to stay on the dark side? If he only knew how much she needed him to see the light, to see his future with her…

"Wishing you were home?" A familiar female voice said from behind her.

She turned around to find her leader Leia standing there with what seemed to be a folded dress in her hands.

Rey smiled lightly, "I didn't have anything on Jakku. I have a lot here."

Leia walked to her and held the folded dress out for Rey to take, "I was able to find a proper dress for you. Here my child"

Rey took the dress so she could drape it onto her arm after taking a look at it. She chuckled shortly, "General..perhaps I can wear my own clothing..befitting a scavenger..." She glanced down at her own hidden shame.

Leia held her hands to Rey's face, "My child, there is no difference between you and I... As far as this old soul is concerned, I would have been greatly fortunate to have had you as a daughter." The old Queen smiled motherly at her before excusing herself to give Rey some privacy to change.

The sun was setting; however, the candles in Rey's spacious room kept the room seeable. The Scavenger Girl let her hair fall from her three buns, letting it flow so it could end at her shoulders.

She sighed to herself as she started to strip off her clothes to put on the dress.

She had slid herself through the dress, and was about to pull the halter of the dress behind her neck to tie it when she felt a sudden pull from her surroundings.

There was a familiar presence that made her whip around as she clutched the upper parts of her dress to her bare chest.

The tall shadowy figure of Kylo Ren stood in be middle of the candle lit room. Although she couldn't see his surroundings, she could tell that it looked like he was getting undressed as well.

He had his dark pants on; however, she noticed that he only had a fitted black robe on him. He didn't bother to the tie the robe so the middle of his bare chest showed in the candle light.

Rey's face felt heated and flushed while she scrambled to find her words, "Th-this isn't a good time..."

She turned herself around, holding the upper parts of her dress tightly to her chest. Her naked back flashed at him, which only made him feel a slight tug at his natural manly urges.

He kept his composure.

"Go ahead." Kylo Ren said. "Finished what you were doing."

Rey's face blushed even more. She desperately wanted him to leave, but they both knew neither of them had control of when the force chooses to bring them to this mental bond.

Nevertheless, Rey resolved to pull up the dress entirely.

Kylo watched her bare back as she completely dressed herself. For reasons he couldn't explain, his heart pounded against his chest at the sight of her pale smooth skin.

Rey pulled the halter strings to her neck in attempt to tie them behind her neck. Unfortunately, her arms were still sore from the fight they had a few days ago.

She hissed quietly at herself as she struggled to lift her arms toward the back of her neck.

Kylo Ren watched her struggle with the halter part of her dress.

He appeared behind her. "May I?" He asked even though he did not bother to hear her answer. His hands inevitably brushed a little with her own hands when he took a hold of the straps to tie the halter.

She gasped silently to herself but she was sure he could hear it.

Her heart continued to beat rapidly as the blood rushes to her face.

Why wasn't she feeling rage towards him and what he had done to her and The Resistance? Perhaps, it was because she knew that she had done just as much damaged to him so therefore they were pretty much even in her opinion.

Adding to her guilt, she knew that deep down in the depths of her heart she wanted to see him these last few days. Her desire to share the bond again, to discover more of Kylo Ren and of Ben Solo.

Still.. Rey knew they could not be this close or comfortable. It was wrong to anyone's eyes.

Kylo fastened a bow with the thin silk straps of her halter dress. Before stepping back, he traced the back of his fingers along her spine until her smooth skin hid underneath her dress. "You're cold on this planet aren't you.."

Rey stiffened at his touch. Her skin felt like it was frozen and then melted all at the same time.

What was he doing…?

She could feel his breath at her shoulders, causing her to be at a loss of how to react to his sudden physical closeness.

"You look different." He said in an indifferent tone.

"You're right...". Rey replied lightly. She found herself leaving him to look in a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

He followed but stopped a foot behind her. She saw his reflection in the full length mirror along with her own.

The Scavenger Girl stared at herself first so that could admit to herself that his comment was accurate. She then glanced to him in the mirror, "I've never worn a dress before.."

Kylo Ren wanted to tell her that she looked lovely and quite stunning with her hair down to her shoulders and the silky silver fitting halter dress that complimented her already exquisite figure.

His desire to tell her all he was thinking was halted with the thoughts of her being his enemy.

He knew of this all too well, and yet he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to be in her presence.

His stare intimidated her. For the first time, she could not stare back defiantly.

Rey finally broke the silence "I can't tell what you're thinking...Are you trying to think of ways to murder me?"

"No" He replied. "That's not true"

Rey swallowed hard, "Then what is it…?"

"That you look befitting in that dress" Kylo Ren blatantly stated before continuing further, "But that doesn't make you any different than what you really are."

Rey's eyes slowly began to glisten with tears, she breathed brokenly before replying, "I saw a future of us in Harmony."

"I saw one too." He stalked smoothly to her, so he can stand behind her once more. "But...that is of no more. We've made our decisions..now we must lie in the graves we've dug for ourselves."

"K-Kylo.." Rey stammered. "Have you ever wondered why we are still connected like this..? Even with your master gone..? Why we suddenly appear to each other..?"

He lifted his hand to the top of her shoulder and softly trailed his fingertips along her skin as he answered, "Does it matter anymore to wonder _why_..?"

"Y-Yes..." She breathily answered. "K-Kylo... If we are to be enemies in your heart then at least find a way to sever this connection..I cannot go on having you appear in and out of my life like this..."

"Do you think I enjoy this..? Do you think that being around you like this is easy?" He questioned almost in a seductive tone. "We're enemies. I must find a way to defeat you...To destroy you.."

The connection she felt with him was unique, even she had realized that she never felt that way before.

"H-How could you say that..As if what we went through didn't mean anything to you at all... Kylo, don't lie to yourself.."

"What we went through?" He looked at her eyes in the mirror reflection, "It must have meant something of great importance to you when it means absolute squabble to me. You mean nothing to me."

Her tears began to well in her eyes but they dare not yet fell.

He leaned down to her ear and continue to whisper a lie, "You're as worthless and as nothing as your parents. You are scavenger trash from the worst planet of the galaxy. I am of royalty and now The Supreme Leader."

His words began to stung a bit even to himself; however, he needed her to believe that she was not effecting him.

His comment finally made her blood boil. Her guilty despair was now mixed with utter anger that made her snap around to slap him but the moment she did, their connection ceased and he was no longer there.

She felt dizzy from the lack of air. She began panting to herself as she found herself crying uncontrollably.

 _What's wrong with me...why am I so emotional toward that bastard...Why does his words hurt so much...I know what I am… I'm not like my parents. I'm someone… Somebody…_

Rey kept on in her attempts to remind herself of her righteous strength and the honor that she processed.

But...

It wasn't working..

She sank to the floor while holding herself in order to silence her sobbing.

The thought of her parents abandoning her because they deemed her as "nothing" hurt as much as his words did. The fact that he had to bring them into the conversation was overwhelming.

He now saw her as nothing as well..

XXX

Kylo Ren sat himself down at the foot of his bed when he lost connection with Ren and stared blankly into the air.

He sighed as he thought to himself of the inner conflict he was fighting.

It was clear to both him **and** Rey that they indeed have some form of connection with the force and also within each other.

The incredible urge of wanting her presence, as well as his lust for her was increasing at every moment.

Her choice in rejecting his offer cemented the decision to become mortal enemies; nevertheless, he couldn't stop thinking of her.

She appeared so genuine and so convinced of the good in him. This was something that not even Luke Skywalker saw in him.

Kylo heatedly stood up from his position, and walked to his wide viewing window so that he could look out into the stars.

He knew that no matter how he felt, he had to destroy her.

The Supreme Leader knew exactly that he also needed to crush her heart and any hope she saw in him. Even as of now, he felt her hope in him through The Force.

She was his major distraction.

 _She was right...We have to find a way to break this connection...Even as of now I can feel her like we are almost one..._

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

No Rights to Star Wars

XXX

The spacious decorate was decorated with lit candles once more. The sun had set beyond the horizon for awhile now.

It appeared peaceful on the Planet of Naboo; however, Rey was far from serenity.

She sat with her back against a wall at a corner of the bedroom. Her hands clutched at her head to try to silence the loud emotions that raced through her mind.

It had been days since The Force seemed to violently surge through her ever since her last meeting with Kylo Ren.

Everything and everyone on the planet became empathetically drawn to her. Every moment, Rey could feel the trees sway from the wind outside, the rivers flowing and crashing against rocks, and even the thoughts and feelings of her friends around her became too heavy to endure.

As much as she tried to meditate and center herself, she couldn't do it. Her mind was riding a storm, complete with thunder and lightening which made her feel like her mind and body was splitting.

 _Please..please just stop..._

Rey whispered to herself as she began to rock herself back and forth.

From the darkness, Kylo Ren stepped out into the candle light. She was in too much pain to notice him there.

Her dark navy blue silk halter dress glistened in the candle light, making her not only visible enough for him to see where she was, but reminded him of how lovely she looked in those sort of the dresses.

His eyes stared at her indifferently before making the decision to approach her. He went over and knelt on one knee in front her. His gloved hand touched her forearm.

Rey looked up in bewilderment. Her eyes were bloodshot red and confused.

"Having troubles I see..." Kylo said at noticing her tear stricken eyes and distressed state.

"I-I don't know what going with me...I can hear everything..I can feel everything and everyone... It's not stopping..!"

"That because The Force is strong in you...it's way too strong for someone who's just a beginner."

"But...why me...? Has this happened to any other Jedi before?"

Kylo Ren nodded, "Just one..." He dropped his hand from her forearm, "Me."

"Tell me." Rey clutched at his tunic desperately, "TELL ME NOW HOW TO CONTROL THIS!"

Kylo grasped onto her hands, "I couldn't control it on my own, not without teaching at least. Luke tried to help but he was too late, Snoke had already taught me how to silence it with his teachings of The Dark Side. Are you saying you would like for me to teach you The Dark Side's methods?"

Rey backed down in defeat, realizing that he might be right.

Kylo released her hands and stood. He walked away from her.

His back face toward her as he spoke, "You are just experiencing the Force here on this planet alone. I had to feel almost everything from light years away. Imagine how that would have been."

He straightened up firmly, "Besides..why should I help you?"

Rey shot up and ran to him. Her hand gripped his arm in desperation, "Please! Find some way! I can't stand these thoughts and emotion for a minute longer!"

Kylo could feel her hands shaking in her grip on his arm. She was so unstable that even he could sense it emanating.

He turned to her, his eyes looked at her face. She was completely lost in disarray. He took off his glove so he could hold the side of her face.

His touch somehow was holding back all the emotions. Rey could feel a surge of calmness from his being. The raw touch seemed to be coming from his own force to smooth down her raging thoughts and feelings.

She closed her eyes to relax, and he could feel her calming down.

The Supreme Leader began to take of his tunic and the rest of his upper-part clothing until he was bare from waist up. Rey opened her eyes and watched confusingly.

Like how he had done in the forest when they first met, he went around her and scooped her being up into his arms. Smoothly, he walked them over to where he thought her bed was. He sat them down with her resting on his lap.

"Kylo.. What are you doing…?" Rey whispered, still confused.

"Is this not helping you?" He looked down to her neckline then back into her eyes. "Lay down and relax."

Rey was too tired to argue or to fight it. She laid down onto the bed and watched Kylo walk around the bed so he could get in from the other side.

The Former Scavenger from Jakku turned on her side so she could meet his gaze. The Supreme Leader perched himself on his elbow so he could watch her.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He placed a hand on her forearm once more, "We're still connected by the force. Whatever you feel, I can feel too. I know that eventually this could be trouble some to me."

Rey sat up so she could turn her body to face him. He watched her from his perched position.

"Kylo. This hasn't been easy on me either. I know what I did to you when I didn't take your hand."

His eyes became stern as if he didn't want to hear her mention that at all. "Stop." He said. "I don't want to hear your explanation."

"Don't you?" She questioned almost in a whisper.

"No." He states as he pulls her wrist while he lays on his back onto the bed.

Her body sprawled over his, her face on his heart.

She gasped momentarily at his movements. Her hands tried to push herself up from his chest but he held her down by her forearms.

She was too tired to resist, "This isn't right..."

"Is that so.." Kylo Ren brought his hands up to her neck where the bow to her halter dress rested. He pulled the end of the silk string that held that bow and unfastened it. Softly, he unraveled the bow and to reveal the rest of her back and shoulders. "If it's so wrong..then stop me."

"If I wasn't so drained, I wou-"

"You wouldn't do a damn thing to stop this." His hands held her naked back. One of his hand began to glide down until it reached the small part of her back before actually reaching a provocative place.

As wrong as it was, Rey couldn't help but feel his soothing touch that appeared to be silencing all the intensity of The Force. She felt his hand slightly push her further down on him.

Another small gasp escape from Rey's lips; however, she was not uncomfortable. If anything, she felt her heart racing more and her face crimson.

His art of seduction was slow and addicting. Exhausted, she let him be, partially because she wanted to see what he was intending to do and the other part was her wanting to be closer to him.

"We will destroy each other eventually.." Rey whispered as her eyes began to tear up again.

"Until then...This is what you wanted all along was it not?"

She chose not to answer and slowly closed her eyes from all the mental fatigue. Her conscience drifted into sleep as he did too.

Xxx

The New Supreme Leader opened his eyes and blinked a few times to see where he was.

He felt the weight of Rey still on top of him and his arms around her.

It was the best sleep he ever had. The weight and warmth of the girl was like the perfect blanket. He wished that this could go on forever.

Before he could think of what it would be like to have her forever like this, he stopped his thoughts.

Again, he made himself remember that she was his pawn and this was his mission to get her over to the Dark side.

Or was it...?

He was just as seduced as she was. Her real vulnerability amounted equally to her righteous courage to stay good.

It was incredibly attractive.

The Raven Haired Man lightly tied her the halter to her dress into a bow at the back of neck so that she would wake up in one piece.

He slowly carefully began to lift himself up from the bed with her still on top of him. Gently, he shifted lightly to the side with an arm still wrapped around her so that she didn't completely fall off onto the bed.

She stirred for a bit while he placed her delicately onto the bed. He started to wonder if she will begin to feel the chaos of her surroundings without him there.

Kylo Ren got out of bed and began to dress himself.

"Kylo..?" She called to him.

He didn't turn around, although he stiffened at the soft way she said his name.

She steadied herself on a perched arm; however, not yet fully sitting up. She waited for him to respond but when he didn't she called to him again, "Kylo...Will I be okay..?"

"Never without me..in some shape or form." Kylo Ren replied realistically.

Rey looked down. She didn't want to fight with him anymore, it was tiring and not worth it.

"Last night...". She began her sentence.

He turned his head toward his shoulder.

"Thank you..."

And like that he disappeared...


End file.
